The Gaia Everfree timeline/Clay finds his power
This is how The Gaia Everfree timeline and Clay finds his power goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Rianna, Sci-Ryan and some of the gang comes out of the time portal and arrive at Camp Everfree, but it is domed up by brambles Sci-Ryan: Where are we and who turned off the sun? Evil Ryan: It's not me. But... We must be at Camp Everfree. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Evil Ryan. To prevent Filthy Rich from getting in, Gloriosa used magic to seal this camp in this dome. Ryan F-Freeman: What?! Crash Bandicoot: Believe me and Collide that it's the last thing she want to do. Gloriosa got turned into Gaia Everfree and did plan to make a dome of brambles, but, that's the side of it. Prince Can: Are you saying we arrived in a timeline where we got trapped like rats?! Aria Blaze: No, Can. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Rats can't be trapped that easy. We're trapped like carrots. Can nods and looks at a photo of Gaia Everfree and a Gaia Everfree version of Ryan on her walls of brambles Ryan F-Freeman: Is that.... me and Gloriosa? grabs the photo and looks at writing on the back of it Sci-Ryan: The photo has got writing on it. reads I have transformed Ryan and myself into Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree to use magic and save Camp Everfree from Filthy Rich. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder. Who helped Gloriosa domed up this camp? Everfree Prince Gale:off-screen I did. Adagio Dazzle: What was that? turns around to see Everfree Prince Gale Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? Everfree Prince Gale: I am you. A transformed you. Sci-Ryan: It's Ryaia Everfree!!!! got confused by Sci-Ryan saying "It's Ryaia Everfree!!!!" Evil Ryan: Ryaia Everfree? Who's he? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Prince Gale. I wonder how the camp was domed and I become like you? Everfree Prince Gale: Well, me, I was in a cave with Gloriosa as you and when you grab the two geodes, you became me and Glorisa is Gaia Everfree. Sci-Ryan: Oh. What happened to my friend Twilight? Everfree Prince Gale: Sci-Twi can't embrace the magic in her and dark magic corrupts her, making her Midnight Sparkle. and Sci-Twi saw Sci-Twi with Midnight's wings, eyes, a horn and those fiery things that resemble glasses Sci-Ryan: Am I seeing double?! Who is who, Twilight? looks at the 2nd Sci-Twi and gasps Crash Bandicoot: What's wrong, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: I think it's me! How am I not gained an anthro form? Midnight Sparkle: Oh. Ryvine and his friends helped me gain control over you. crazily Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Gale. We need to find a way to go back in time and stop Jestro from changing the past. Each present my friends and I come to is different then the rest. Everfree Prince Gale: Time travel? Maybe you should need a rest first then we'll talk about what happened from your timeline. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. This must be a timeline where we don't defeat Gaia. nods and saw Soundwave covered in brambles with his head sticking out Crash Bandicoot: gasps Soundwave! What happened? screen shows a scene where Sci-Twi was haunted by Midnight in her mind Midnight Sparkle: screen You will never control me. Dark Ryan and I will always be a part of Ryan and you! Sci-Twi: screen whimpering NNNOOOO!!!! and Jestro appears in Sci-Twi's mind Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Ryvine Sparkle: screen You are Midnight Sparkle, Human Twilight. Jestro: screen You must show everyone who you are. Linda Ryan: screen Use your magic! Embrace the darkness! Romeo (PJ Masks): screen You're in the dark side. The force of evil. Sunset Shimmer: screen Twilight! You... are not... Midnight Sparkle! opens her eyes but they are Midnight's eyes Sci-Twi: screen No! I... Am... Midnight Sparkle! And the only magic I carry in me is... the Magic of Dark Friendship! uses her magic to blast the brambles and flies to Gale Everfree Prince Gale: screen Sci-Twi! What are you doing? transfers the Rainbooms' magic to Gale and Gaia Sci-Twi: screen Call me Midnight Sparkle! My prince! Everfree Prince Gale: screen Sci-Twi! tries to stop her but Midnight takes him out with a blast of magic, heavily damaging him Evil Ryan: screen Sci-Twi? What happened? Sci-Twi: screen I am helping my ''true ''and ''real ''friends. Crash Bandicoot: screen Who? Sci-Twi: screen Behold! uses her magic to create an image of what's going on inside her mind Ryan F-Freeman: How? Sci-Ryan: Is this possible? Sci-Ryan: screen Twilight. You don't have to do this with Gloriosa. Sci-Twi: screen I appreciate your concerns, Ryan. But, I got this! Sci-Ryan: screen No, you don't! Conaria Lacey: screen That's not Twilight anymore, Ryan. It's someone who is consumed by Equestrian magic. Sci-Ryan: screen Midnight Sparkle! Sci-Twi Listen. You have to let my friend go. Please, Midnight. Come back. I need you. uses magic to dome Sci-Ryan up Sci-Ryan: screen TWILIGHT SPARKLE!!!! laughs maniacally and the video ends Evil Ryan: Soundwave? Who got Sci-Twi to embrace the darkness? Soundwave: Ryan's voice I hope Jestro and his buddies are not at Camp Everfree. Evil Ryan: I knew it. Jestro and his friends got Sci-Twi to embrace the magic their way. Sci-Twi: It's all my fault. I remembered what I said. What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse. uses his Sonic screwdriver on Soundwave Crash Bandicoot: Soundwave. You think we could put the space-time thing back on track? screen shows a thumbs up Ryan F-Freeman: I fear he's far beyond repair. Rianna F-Fiona: Soundwave. We will stop Jestro and his friends for what they done. Soundwave: Ryan and the gang superior. Jestro and his friends.... inferior. screen gone black Thomas: Oh. He said a nice thing. cuts the brambles and pulls out his memory core Thomas: Uh, Ryan, what are you doing? Ryan F-Freeman: Just tapping into his memory core. It has got Energon. Soundwave did die trying to save Sci-Twi. nods Crash Bandicoot: We could bring Soundwave's body with us. Cliffjumper could get some upgrades. Everfree Prince Gale: Me. What happened in your timeline? Ryan F-Freeman: An evil clown by the name of Jestro went back in time and change the past. Where is Gloriosa? Everfree Prince Gale: You mean Gaia? Sci-Rianna: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: What happened to the camp? Everfree Prince Gale: I domed it from Filthy Rich with Gaia. Now, this camp will open for all times. Crash Bandicoot: And where is Gaia? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan